Kiss it Better
by SoTotallyOsm
Summary: Keith and Dave. Mention of Ellis. Pre-Apocalypse. When he can't go to the hospital, Dave is the only person he can go to for help when he gets into trouble. One-shot.


"What in the Heavens were ya thinking, Keith?" A soft, yet masculine voice spoke up in the dimly lit room which was Keith's bedroom.

"I di'in't know that would happen.. 'e-'ey! Care-full with that, man..." The redhead's voice was more rough than the raven haired man's. He'd done gone and gotten himself into a bit of trouble again, though it wasn't quite intentional this time. How was he supposed to know that you aren't supposed to mix water and hot oil? The result had him splattered with the searing oil, burning his skin even through his tee shirt. The burns ranged from splotches on his shoulders, to a large blot on his chest, and a small amount that left his chin and neck a piping red color. It certainly wasn't pleasant, and the skin around the blot on his chest was beginning to peel slightly...

"Be still, dang it! I'm trying to be gentle, but your squirmin' ain't helping any." Dave gingerly dabbed at the angry red skin that threatened to induce blisters under his alcohol-soaked gauze. It wasn't easy fixing up the redhead, but someone had to do it. Most of Keith's pay check from the shop they worked at went to his hospital bills anyways, so Dave took it upon himself to patch him up when going to the doctor wasn't needed. Hence, Dave was often called Doctor Dave by Keith and Ellis alike.

"Ow..!" A strangled hiss came from the older man. Keith was the oldest of their little trio; him being twenty-four, Ellis being twenty-three, and Dave being twenty-two.

A low, "Sorry..." came from the younger who was crouching on the bed with one knee on the mattress while his other foot stayed planted to the floor. He'd had the other take his shirt off for him to look over the damage the oil had caused. It wasn't bad enough to send him to the hospital. He probably couldn't afford another hundred dollar check up fee again. Dave tenderly swept the soaked gauze over the irritated skin, causing Keith to jump and twitch ever so slightly due to the stinging. Eventually, he finished cleaning most of the major areas that looked like they would get infected. (Speaking of which, the hospital was too full of 'sick' people now, anyways.)

"Ah.. About damned time..." Keith's fingers released the grip they'd unconsciously had on the comforter of his bed, him sighing in relief that the worst part of recuperating was over. Idly, he adjusted the red cap on his head and smiled to Dave as a thank you of sorts. They'd been doing this for a while now; Keith getting hurt in some way, and Dave would always come to patch him up. Of course, sometimes it would be Ellis he'd be helping or Ellis helping him instead, but that didn't really matter.

"Hang on, I still gotta patch you up." Although Dave came from up north, the southern Georgia accent had grown onto him. It wasn't as bad as Keith or Ellis, who'd lived here their entire lives, but it did catch up to him every now-and-then. He took the gauze he had used and threw it away. It was good there wasn't any blood shed this time, the only thing on the gauze being a light pink tint to it from the almost-open singed pores. He really did hate seeing Keith this way. If he ever went a week without hurting himself, it was a miracle. The younger took some white bandages from his bag, glancing up to make sure Keith wouldn't back off before he began to gently unroll it around his chest.

"Not so tight.. It'll rub 'n shit."

"I have to, or it won't heal correctly."

"Dave..." A sigh.

"What?"

"... It itches."

"You can't scratch it. That'll make it worse!" Dave huffed at him in annoyance, reaching around the slender torso to wrap it three times before angling it to loop over his left shoulder. That should do it. He applied the metal clip which kept the bandages attached to each other and not allow it to gain slack.

"Dave... 'nother thing."

"What now?"

"Didja get this? It's what's itchin' real bad." Keith tipped his head back, showing that the underside of his jaw was stained a bright red as well. Instead of the oil splashing into his face, it must have reached under his chin to attack the tender area there. Dave traced his finger along the angry red, stopping when he realized he was trailing his finger further along his jaw line than he particularly needed to. He cleared his throat, and gave a meek shrug to his friend.

"Not much else I can do, Keith. Jus' don't go scratchin' it or it'll get infected or somethin'." He almost couldn't stifle his chuckle at the pout Keith had, knowing that his warning would go unheeded and he would eventually have to resort to bandaging the elder's jaw to where he couldn't talk. That is, wrapping it around his head and keeping his mouth from being able to move. It would be funny, though.

"Kiss it better." The redhead crossed his arms over his newly bandaged chest, causing him to wince slightly but keep his childish huffy attitude about him. Dave stared at him.

"Are you fer serious?" Keith nodded. Though, Dave hadn't been one to really consider himself gay or anything.. but he did have some sort of feelings for his friend. He only discarded the thought as it being a feeling someone only feels when they share so much intimate information and moments (not sexual!) together. Moments like these, when there were no laughs and showing off for the girls.

Regardless, despite if Keith really was serious or not, Dave leaned forward and tilted his head so he could kiss underneath the other's jaw. He didn't back away like he originally planned to do so, noting the warmth that seemed to radiate from the burns on the other's slightly tanned skin. Keith gave a somewhat pleased noise, tipping his head even further back.

"'Ey.. Do that again.. Not weird 'r nothin'! But like.. the burnin' sensation went away." The younger mechanic did as he was told, chuckling again at how Keith attempted to defend himself from sounding too 'queer' as he usually liked to say. They were all raised in Christian, God-fearing homes, so they never thought twice about what it may be like to kiss another man or anything which was deemed taboo by their family. Still, Dave kept his lips firmly pressed above the redhead's Adam's apple, the feeling of such hot skin against his lips making him shiver slightly.

A low sigh came from the man above him. "Tha' feels good.. Coolin', y'know..?" He almost sounded sleepy, giving the way he paused after his sentences and seemed to relax back on his hands.

"Mm." Lips broke from the hot flesh, only close back over it in another spot on his neck that was splotched pink. It was beginning to turn winter and all, the temperature steadily dropping to the twenties as it became night. Thus, most of the raven haired man's skin was rather cool to the touch, having on only his green shirt and work jeans. He'd shed his jacket along with Keith when they entered the house earlier this afternoon. That was before the oil incident...

The redhead gave another content sigh, leaving Dave to trail small butterfly kiss across his best friend's throat. It felt strange to be kissing him like this. He'd asked him to, yet it felt like it was.. intimate? Was that the word he was looking for? The thought of even remotely being in intimate contact with the other mechanic gave him chills. He didn't know what to think of it, and even through his hormone-induced teenage years had he never thought of kissing or touching another guy. The thoughts just passed him by. But now.. Now he wondered if it'd be any different. Dave had seen Ellis and Keith share a kiss in their earlier years, to get past their 'am I gay, or is it just my hormones?' stage. All three of them spent so much time together, it wouldn't be any surprise to hear rumors from people in the town. Hell, they all worked and run the same shop!

Soon, he felt a hand reach behind his head and pull him closer, causing him to halfway fall onto Keith. Another hand swept through his wavy black hair, knocking the green cap from atop his head and letting it fall to the floor beside the bed. Clumsily, the younger mechanic attacked his neck with more kisses, some even open mouthed. This elicited a low groan from Keith, which only fueled him further to try something even bolder. He gave a tentative lick to the burns along the underside of the other's jaw, causing the redhead to wince and lightly grip black locks between his fingers. He tried again, this time straight across the burn using his entire tongue.

"G-God dammit, Dave. What're ya doin'?" The older mechanic tugged the younger's head back and looked down at him. "Nn.. Thought ya weren't into guys 'n all that?"

"I ain't." Dave paused, pondering what he said for a moment. "But.. that felt better than when I try it with a girl." He shook his head, knowing that every time he did these sorts of things with women; he knew what it led to. He wasn't going to think of Keith that way. They weren't gay! But he did want to try it, regardless. It wouldn't hurt if nobody knew, right? "'Ey, Keith.. Ya remember when you 'n Ellis kissed back in high school?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He was greeted with a strange look from his friend.

"Well.. I was wonderin'.. was it any good?" A meek smile played on his features, hazel eyes avoiding green in embarrassment.

"It was diff'rent." Keith shrugged, letting his hands fall to Dave's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Now he was leaning over his taller friend, hands on either side of him even though his body was still positioned awkward to the side instead of in front of him. He was about to complain, asking why the other did that, when he felt a pair of semi-chapped lips cover his own. However, the moment was over as quick as it started. His tongue idly slid over his bottom lip, not really tasting much. He wanted to know what Keith tasted like, damn it!

Keith, however, wanted to just leave it at that. That's how he had done it with Ellis, and they just never spoke of it again. Even though the blue-eyed hick wanted to try again afterward, claiming he didn't have enough time to really respond, Keith didn't let him.

Perhaps it was Ellis who didn't try hard enough to get what he wanted, but Dave wasn't the same as Ellis. Sure, he was nervous, but he already made up his mind on the matter and until he got what he wanted, he wasn't going to just let it go. Just one, good kiss. Then it would be out the window and never to be heard of again. Something to be looked back upon and think, 'Wow, what was I thinking?' and laugh about it.

Dave got up off the edge of the bed, moving to sit on Keith's lap and straddle him. He was careful not to get too close; Keith still had a broken leg that was healing and he didn't want to mess up the bandages he had just applied moments earlier. The redhead stared at him, ready to tell him off at a moment's notice, but he actually allowed the younger to kiss him again. There were no reciprocating actions on Keith's part, but he let Dave kiss him. It wasn't too bad until his friend was asking permission to explore his mouth. Of course, he hadn't obliged at first but Dave had a knack of getting his way and he felt fingers go down the front of his bandaged torso, causing him to gasp. Tingling sensations followed after the fingers, the burns not wanting to be touched. Dave took this to his advantage and slipped his tongue past his best friend's lips.

"Mm.." Green eyes closed as Keith wrapped his arms around the other's slimmer waist. Dave always did have such off feminine features like that. Not to mention the younger tasted something like orange mint: the flavor of the tic-tacs he constantly popped when he was nervous or worried over something. It rather suited him somehow, and the taste wasn't all that unpleasant really. Still, Keith did little to help his friend out. Why? He was rather a tease, of course.

"C'mon.." Dave mumbled against his lips, growing aggravated with his friend not putting out. His tongue slid along his friend's, trying to entice him to play. When that didn't work, he gave a rough bite to the redhead's lower lip and sucked on it.

"Fffffuuuckin' hell!" Keith gripped the back of the other's shirt, growling in discontent with his lip being bitten. Now it was swollen and it gave him something else to deal with alongside his burns. He finally obliged, tilting his head to the side and dipping his tongue into Dave's mouth. It wasn't too hard to swap positions, considering Dave was a bit shorter, so he raised his hands to hold each side of the black haired man's face. He tipped the other's head back to allow more room to work with, circling each other's tongues and parting only for brief seconds with low, wet smacking sounds.

This continued for a full minute and a half until Ellis burst through the door with a case of beer, which he suddenly dropped when he found his two best friends making out on Keith's bed.

"I.. Uh.. 'm I interruptin' somethin'..?"

Keith let go of Dave, parting with one last smack and pushed him off onto the bed beside him. He stood up, walking over to Ellis and taking one of the beers from the case. Holding it up between them, he grinned, "Dave bit mah lip, will ya kiss it better?"

A/N: What is this I don't even. It's 2 AM and DavexKeith, KeithxDave, KeithxEllis is just awesome. And there's none of this on here.


End file.
